A Sirius Point of View
by Padfoot R
Summary: Yeah, so we've seen James's point of view, Lily's point of view, but whose seen Sirius's point of view? Not a very serious JP/LE One-Shot. R&R if you want cookies P


A Sirius Point Of View 

'**Let it go!' I was saying. ' She will never ever ever go out with you.'**

'**Yes she will! You gotta give it tiiime …' Prongs said slowly.**

'**Listen mate. You've got to stop asking her ! Girls don't like being pestered. And you've been pestering her for six years.'**

'**Yeah, well, you'd know wouldn't you…' Hah! An insult! Is that how this ignoble lovebird repays my counsel ?? By calling me a … a … Pro-sy-toot ?**

'**You've got to stop asking her out !! You've got to prove that you don't need her and she does !' An idea suddenly pops into my head! A brilliant, wonderful, un-fally-eu-ble plan! If he says yes. 'Unless, of course,' I say slowly, 'you aren't capable of doing that. That must be the problem! You have an Askinglilyout-itus.'**

'**No I haven't.' James says stoutly.**

'**Then how come you have to ask her out every hour ? Of every day? Of every week? Since six years?' I'm getting there ! It's going to work! I'm grrrreat !**

'**I don't have to.' A second's hesitation. A casual second's hesitation.**

'**I bet you… Five galleons. One day of you not asking her out.'**

'**You're on.' I did it! I did it! I did it!**

'**When one day ?'**

'**Tomorrow!'**

'**But tomorrow's her …'**

'**Birthday. I know.'**

**The next day :**

'**Hey Evans !' Aaaa ! Doesn't he know what a bet means ?? Has he confused it with German word Bett, meaning bed ? Oh, dear! I think he has… Don't ask me how I know that.**

'**Betbetbetbetbet.' I mutter in his ear. Don't say I'm not a good mate. I just lost five Galleons there. Five perfectly good Galleons that were going to go towards Snaping dung-bombs.**

'**Umm… You, er, dropped your … quill ?'**

**A little later :**

'Look ! Look at all her friends saying Happy Birthday…' 

'**Yes, well … They're not going out with her yet are they?' I said matter-of-factly. **

'**They're girls, Sirius.' Well, you never know.**

**That evening, at dinner :**

'**I can't do this !' Prongs was complaining.**

'**Told you so.' I said, trying to goad him into winning the bet. Which was weird. 'Cause I wanted to win the bet too.**

'**Come on James.' Moony said. 'You can do it! Just don't look at her too much.'**

'**Oh thanks a lot, Moony.' I said grumpily. Moony shrugged.**

'**He boasts less than you.'**

'**Evans !' James called out, unable to resist temptation.**

'**No James, no!' Moony moaned. Talk about a best mate. Although I guess James is his mate too…**

'**Do you want to … Ow, Wormy, stop kicking me !' Way to go Peter! ' Um … Pass the gravy ?'**

**One funny look later, James had gotten away with it. **

**That evening in the common room :**

'**Hang on where's James ?' He was gone… If he had gone to see Lily, that would be bad !**

'**He's gone to see Lily.' That's bad …**

**I turn around to see James leaning over her armchair and talking to Evans and smiling. And guess what ? She was smiling back. I try and tune into their conversation (dog's ears, very useful) and good job I catch the last of it :**

'**So Saturday at three, then Potter?' What? What? Do my dog's ears deceive me ??**

'**Sure !' **

'**Ok, bye … And happy Birthday!'**

'**Thanks ! I was wondering … Never mind …'She stands up, kisses him on the cheek and sits down, yet again immersed in some book. That'll ensure he doesn't mind all right.**

**Poor love-struck Prongsie wanders back to us, a soppy little grin on his soppy little face.**

**I poke him unceremoniously in the arm.**

'**You owe me five Galleons.'**

'**Oh yeah. Here.' He digs five galleons out of his pocket.**

**Oh well. My plan worked more or less … Prongs got Evans, Evans got Prongs and I got ten Galleons for dung-bombs.**

A/N : Well didja like it ? Review to tell me I can just totally imagine Sirius and James betting, just like Fred and George in OotP film … 'K well thanks for reading anyway.

Leurrve Padfoot R.


End file.
